


In Her Life

by HawkMoth



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkMoth/pseuds/HawkMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day she's learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 3 Sentence thing currently making the rounds. and too many viewings of the movie.

He was everything her father and the other men in her life were not--kind and good, decent and dedicated, loyal and pure.

He had willingly given up everything she had lost (or perhaps never truly had)--a comfortable life, a place to call home, a family that cared.

Marius wanted to make the world a better place for people like Eponine; all Eponine wanted was to have a place in his world.


End file.
